


Sparks Fly One Shot #4

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [5]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry's M&G turns into a Narry event.





	Sparks Fly One Shot #4

  
**June 2018**

Harry made his way through the halls of the backstage area at the venue in Boston, Massachusetts, a smile on his face because he was heading toward the room where the meet and greet is before the show. He genuinely enjoys this part of a show day. He likes connecting one on one with even just a small portion of his fan base, getting to know them and chat with them a little before a show. All tour it has been going really well. The fans are chill so he can be chill and let his guard down a little, no longer tensed up and trying to be careful of what he says. No longer constantly trying to do everything he could not to fuel the Larry rumours anymore. No longer trying to appease a management that made it very clear they'd prefer if Harry didn't come out as bisexual. Harry is out now. He's with Niall and he's very happy. Everyone knows that. Life is good.

When Harry walked into the room behind Jeff and the two women responsible for organizing the meet and greet with the radio station who promoted it on their morning show, there was some screaming and cheering but nothing as crazy as they used to get when the four of them from One Direction would walk into a room. Harry stopped at the front of the room and waved at the twenty girls in the room, smiling and making eye contact with a few in the front row.

"Hello!" Harry spoke when everyone calmed down, "I'm Harry. Obviously." He rolled his eyes at himself and laughed along with everyone else in the room, "So. I'm pretty informal when it comes to these things. You all won tickets for this and my show from your local radio station and I want to say thank you for being interested in me and my music and going through whatever it is you went through to win these tickets. I've got my guitar with me and I'm going to do a couple of acoustic versions of my songs for you but mostly I just want to chat with you all and answer any questions you have for me, then you'll all have a chance for a picture with me. We've got Cal here," Harry pointed to his good friend at the back of the room, "And he's going to take photos for each of you that will be e-mailed to you, but if you'd like one with your phones as well that's fine. So," Harry looked to the women who organized the event, "We can start with questions right?"

One of the women-Harry thinks her name is Susan-nods and steps up next to him to give some directions of her own. Basically she just talks about being respectful and not talking over each other, everyone will get a chance to ask a question if they wish to do so. She starts with a girl in the back who stands up and smiles at Harry, "Hi, Harry! I'm so excited to be here and meet you."

"Hello!" Harry takes a seat at a stool that is brought forth for him, "What's your name, love?"

"Holly," The girl says, her face practically lit up she was so excited. She had a lovely smile and Harry is happy she isn't crying and shaking so much she can't enjoy herself.

"Well I'm very happy to meet you, Holly. Are you from here in Boston?" Harry asks.

Holly shakes her head, "I'm from Lowell, Massachusetts. It's not too far from here. Half an hour drive."

Harry nods, "Yeah I've heard of Lowell. Niall really enjoys baseball and likes to watch the Red Sox so I've heard a lot of cities mentioned just from watching with him."

Excitement ripples through the room and the girls start whispering amongst each other but Harry keeps his focus on Holly.

"Actually," Holly giggles a little, "My question was going to be where is Niall? Will we get to meet him?"

At that, the excitement picks up and Harry looks around to see all the girls nodding, giggling, laughing and saying 'yeah' in agreement with the question Holly asked. Harry isn't really surprised. Since Niall joined the band, and especially since it became known he and Niall are a couple, his fans have become more and more interested in Niall, always asking questions about him and asking Harry to tell him hello and that they love him. It's something that Niall is having trouble wrapping his brain around because he doesn't think he's anything special but Harry understands where his fans are coming from. Niall is like a shining star. His smile and laugh alone can completely brighten up anybody's day. Harry knows because he's seen it happen everyday.

"So you all like Niall, huh?" Harry asks, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "Is it because he's quite handsome?"

The girls all laugh and nod in agreement, one girl near the front speaking up, "He's so cute but he's really funny too. We love how you're using Instagram more now and including Niall in your stories."

"Oh my God, yeah!" A girl a few rows back agreed, "Those Instagram stories are the best! My fave is the one your sister filmed with your phone of you and Niall bickering like an old married couple. You were so sure you were right about something and when Niall proved you wrong you didn't have a come back and Niall started laughing so hard. I love his laugh so much! It's so contagious. It makes me start laughing for no reason. It's so nice when I'm having a bad day."

Harry lets out one of his loud, squawk like laughs. He loves that video too. Neither he nor Niall noticed Gemma taking the video while they argued. Harry found it later that night and was completely blown away with how fond they both looked at each other even though they were arguing. Then when Niall burst out laughing at him with his loud, boisterous laugh-Harry had started laughing too and the argument was over and forgotten about, just like that.

"Well I'm really glad you're enjoying all those videos. I'm enjoying sharing them with you. I became quite quiet on social media for three years. I feel like Twitter especially became really negative but I find these days I'm able to really just ignore it if I see it. I'm really happy and I want to share it with all of you so I'm really glad you're enjoying it," Harry says sincerely.

"Thank you so much! We all missed your tweets and Instagram posts so much. We love getting to see so many cute Narry moments!" A different girl spoke up this time.

Harry laughs and brings a finger up to his chin, acting like he's thinking about something when he's actually already made the decision, "So. Sounds like you guys really want to meet Niall."

Everyone in the room starts cheering and some girls even bounce up and down on their chairs, their hands clasped together like they're praying. Harry laughs again and looks at Jeff who looks pretty amused, "Jeffrey. Can we find Niall and ask him to come here?"

The noise in the room ramps up and the girls are screaming now, beside themselves because they're going to get to meet Niall and Harry together. Harry laughs and takes it all in, loving the fact that his boyfriend seems to be gaining a following of his own. As far as Harry is concerned, Niall deserves all the attention and recognition he gets. He's an amazing guitar player, singer, songwriter and an even better person inside and out.

While Jeff went off to get Niall, Harry walked around the room, hugging fans and asking their names. It was all very informal and the girls were really cool, not crowding him and waiting patiently for their turns.

Ten minutes went by before Niall walked in with Jeff, a shy smile on his face until the girls all started to cheer for him and he laughed, waving a hand at them.

"Hey you," Harry walked back toward the front of the room and hugged Niall, kissing his lips quickly first- to the complete delight of the girls in the room, "Were you busy?"

They stepped out of the hug but Niall kept an arm around Harry's waist as they faced the twenty meet and greet winners, "You saved me actually. Maggie's cranky and trying to feed her dinner was turning into a food fight. Jess took over when Jeff came to get me."

Everyone in the room laughed, including Harry whose smile was so big his dimples completely took over his face, "Did Jeff tell you why you're here? Apparently my fans love you more than they love me."

Niall looks at him silently for a minute, then Harry sees the twinkle in his eye and the slight smirk forming on his lips and he knows Niall's about to have some fun.

"Petal," Niall shakes his head and sighs, "Have you been boring them with your long winded stories that never go anywhere?"

The girls in the room had started to coo when Niall called him Petal but as soon as he finished his sentence they started laughing. Harry himself let out a squawk of disbelief and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, "They go somewhere!!!"

Niall snorts and turns to wink at the girls, "But you're not denying they're long winded are you?"

The girls were all laughing and giggling, completely eating this up. Niall is so good with the fans. He always makes them laugh. No wonder they love him so much, "I'm not long winded. I just like to take my time and think about what I'm saying."

"Right," Niall nodded his head and turned to speak to the girls in the room, "Last night he was telling me about this advert he saw on the telly. He said I have to see it because it's so funny. Fast forward almost twenty-four hours and I still don't know what the advert was for because he got distracted by something else that was on the telly at the time. Oh, and through all this my daughter Maggie fell asleep on him. Literally."

Harry scrunched up his nose and thought back to the night before, "Did I really not finish telling you about the advert? I thought I did."

Niall shrugged and reached up to push a stray piece of hair behind Harry's ear, making Harry smile fondly at him, "I don't know. Maybe you did, Pet, and I just tuned you out."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, pulling Niall into him and kissing his temple. The fans all cooed and awww'd and Harry couldn't help but grin at them all.

"You guys are so cute," One girl cooed, "Thank you for coming to meet us, Niall."

Niall smiles at her, "You're welcome."

"Niall? Can I ask you a question?" Another girl asks.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I was wondering what your favourite song of Harry's is? In general and to play on guitar?"

"Oooohh. That's a really good question actually," Niall says, biting his lip while he thinks about it, "It's hard to pick because his whole album is incredible. I thought that before I ever met him or got the call to be in his band. I think...'From the dining table' is my personal favourite. The first time I heard it I just felt the hurt and anguish that Harry must have been feeling when he wrote the song. It's very raw and his voice sounds amazing on it. My favourite song to play...? I don't know. I love Kiwi because we go crazy on stage and the guitar is great in it. Sarah is a fucking beast on drums. I really like 'Sign of the Times' as well because the first part is just Clare on keys and Harry's voice then for the chorus Sarah comes in with a few bangs on the drums then me and Alex join in on guitar and the song really gets going then. I'll tell ya what, though. We've been covering 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac all tour and I get chills every time. Harry just sings it so good. He's so good and there's a part where me and Alex get to show off a bit on guitar and the girls sound so good harmonizing with Harry. I just get chills every time. I'm really fortunate to be a part of this band."

Harry is mesmerized as he listens to Niall talk to the fans. He's so easy going but he puts a lot of thought into his answers and Harry can tell the fans really appreciate it and are impressed by him. Harry couldn't be happier. He can't even begin to explain how it makes him feel to see his boyfriend and his fans interacting so easily and to see Niall getting treated so wonderfully. He wishes Eleanor could do things like this with Louis but unfortunately no matter what is said or done she continues to get hate from some people and is still called a beard for Louis.

When Harry hears his name he snaps out of his thoughts and looks to the girl who is asking him a question, "What's it like getting to work with your boyfriend and know you won't have to go long months without seeing each other like some other artists do with their significant others?"

"It's a true blessing," Harry answers right away, not even having to think about it, "I'm really lucky and I know that so I don't take it for granted. Working together works really well for us as well. Some people would fight a lot if they worked together then went home together at the end of the day. Niall and I don't have that problem. To be perfectly honest-he inspires me. He's an amazing guitar player and he's teaching me so many things everyday. I can play, obviously, but I mostly play acoustic and I don't play on all my songs. I still have a lot to learn and he's teaching me. He's also a great songwriter I've found out, so he helps me a lot when I have a song I'm stuck on. He's just incredible really."

"So does that mean we might see Niall playing guitar and writing on your next album?" One of the fans asks.

Harry looks at Niall and laughs at the shocked look on his face, "As you can see, Niall seems a bit caught off guard by that question. I'm always writing, of course, but I haven't started working on an album yet so I haven't talked to him yet about working on my second album with me. I hope he will, though. Let's put it that way."

Niall's head swivels around and he stares at Harry with his jaw dropped, "Seriously? You want me to work on your next album with you?"

Harry laughs and pulls Niall in close to him again, shaking his head and rolling his eyes toward the fans, "This one! So clueless sometimes. Of course I want you to work on my album when the time comes! How many times do I have to tell you you're brilliant before you believe it?"

Niall smiled shyly, "Welllll I'll never get tired of hearing it so you can keep saying it if you want."

They spent the next few minutes answering more questions-some for Harry, some for Niall, and some for them together as a couple. They talked about music a lot but they also answered questions about their relationship that Harry would never have dreamed of answering in the past but when it comes to Niall he wants to talk about him all day, everyday.

After the questions, Niall went to grab his guitar at the request of the fans, and he joined Harry in his acoustic set. They did 'Sign of the Times', 'Ever Since New York', and 'Meet me in the Hallway', then it was time to take photos. Every single fan wanted Niall in their photo so he stayed for that, too, then they said goodbye to everyone and headed back to Harry's dressing room hand in hand.

When they got there the room was empty and Niall closed the door behind them before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him. Harry was surprised but quickly sunk into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Niall's waist and lifting him slightly off his feet. Niall laughed into the kiss which made Harry laugh and the two of them ended up giggling like children while Harry walked them over to the couch and sat down with Niall on his lap.

"What was that for? Not that I mind," Harry asked, nuzzling against Niall's neck.

"I just love you," Niall answers, gently carding his fingers through Harry's hair, "Did you really mean it? You want me to work on your next album?"

Harry gently kissed Niall's neck then pulled back enough to look into his eyes. He wanted Niall to see how sincere he was being, "Yes. I really meant it. I was going to talk to you about it soon. I already talked to the label. I showed them some of the songs I've been working on that you helped me with. They loved them and are ready to sign you up for it if you're interested. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Niall looked at him, looking completely gobsmacked. Harry knew he needed a minute to gather his thoughts so he sat there quietly, his thumbs gently brushing over the bare skin on Niall's back where his shirt had rode up a bit.

"I mean..." Niall licks his lips and looks down at Harry thoughtfully, "I hadn't really thought about it because I never thought it could be a possibility but...yeah-yes, I'd love to work on your album with you. I love writing with you, Petal. It's amazing. I-I think we write well together. Do you? Or is that just me?"

Harry smiles softly at his boyfriend and kisses his lips softly, "It's not just you. I've written some of my best songs with you. I'm extremely proud of my first album but my second album...it's going to be fucking incredible and I already can't wait for people to hear it even though I haven't even started yet."

Niall laughs and presses his forehead against Harry's, "I've never worked on an album before. You'll have to help me through it- teach me what I need to know."

"Of course, baby. I'll be with you every step of the way. By the time we're done you'll be a pro and my label will be trying to convince you to sign as a solo artist," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Niall sat back, snorting at the thought, "No they won't! That's ridiculous. Besides, I don't want to be a solo artist. I just want to be with you. I love my job. I love you. I love what we have with Maggie. No," Niall shook his head, "I'm never leaving this job as long as you'll have me."

Harry slid Niall off his lap and onto his back on the couch, then he crawled on top of him, kissing his way up Niall's neck until he reached his lips, "I plan on having you forever. Is that okay?"

Niall grinned and slid his hands up the back of Harry's shirt. They didn't really have time to fool around but damned if Harry was going to stop it, "It's more than okay, Petal. It's exactly what I wanted to hear."


End file.
